


Train Ride

by Cariaka



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariaka/pseuds/Cariaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho always wanted to do it in the train and Jaejoong gives him the perfect opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to [](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/profile)[**be_ddelusionall**](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/) for getting me to continue this fic till the end with her birthdayfic request, to [](http://yoomaydakaynay.livejournal.com/profile)[**yoomaydakaynay**](http://yoomaydakaynay.livejournal.com/) cause she inspired me to start writing this fic and to [](http://sakuxjun.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sakuxjun.livejournal.com/)**sakuxjun** cause she's always telling me I can do whatever I want!

Jeajoong moaned as he felt kisses being placed all over his body.

 

  
_'What a nice way to wake up'_ he thought to himself and arched into the caressing touch on his skin. If it was for him he could be woken up like that all the time instead of the alarm clock going of and ripping him out of his dreams.

 

He sleepily opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of Yunho's head above the area of his stomach. Lazily he led his eyes wander around at suddenly he looked at the clock on the bedside table. 

 

He screamed in horror and immediately jumped out of bed. He was late!! How on earth could he have forgotten to set his alarm clock yesterday?! Again he glanced at the time. 7:30 it said. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!", he mumbled to himself. If he wanted to make it on time to first period he had to get out of the appartment in 30 minutes. First period was required and there weren't many people in his curse that could cover for him. 

 

Jeajoong was by now wide-awake and in some kind of panic. Not even noticing his boyfriend sitting on the floor beside the bed rubbing his head where Jaejoong hit him hard as he jumped out of bed. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and quickly got ready. Usually he needed one hour to get ready but if he was skipping breakfast this morning he should still be able to make it in time.

 

Yunho was watching him from the floor and grew angrier with every second. 

 

"What are you doing?" 

 

"Late. I am fucking late! You can go back to bed Yunho, unless you're going to attend lessons today?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Well than I just leave you the keys. You can return them to me later!"   
 

"Wait! What?!" Yunho almost screamed. "You're leaving me here just like that?"

 

"Well... yes. First period is required!"

 

"You're going to leave me here all by myself?"

 

"...yeah. See I am sorry about that. But you know tomorrow is Saturday, so we can relax all evening, okay? How about I just come over to your..."

 

"We didn't do it yesterday! And the day before." Yunho grumbled.

 

Jaejoong knew what Yunho meant and he felt heat rising through his body. He covered his cheeks with his hands. They felt like they were burning.

 

"I know. I am terribly sorry about that, Yunho. I shouldn't have drank so much." 

 

"That's not what I am talking about! Besides you look utterly cute when you're drunk. But still we didn't do it yesterday, so just let's get to it now! Okay?" the last word was accompanied by Yunho's famous puppy-eye look. Which made it incredibly hard for Jaejoong to stay focused. 

 

"...I'd love to Yunho. Really. If I had the time to... but you see I, aaah, have to go n..."

 

Yunho finally got up and was now holding Jeajoong tightly and the other was trying his best to squirm out of the embrace. 

 

"Okay _tonight_! Tonight we can do everything you want to do. Anything you can think of, Yunho. I will even skip everything else after first period and come straight back. What you think about that?"

 

"No option. I want it _now_!" 

  
"Yunho, please!! I have a presentation, so I really can't skip first period. I promise I will make it up to you, okay? So please will you just let me go so I can catch the train?" Yunho thought a moment about what he just heard and finally released Jaejoong. "Thank you. So why don't you try to sleep a bit till I'm back?"

 

"I'm not staying here. I'm coming with you."

 

"What?"

 

"You heard me. I'm coming with you. Without you around I have nothing to do. So I guess I can go home as well."

 

"Are you angry?"

 

"Nope I'm not. I am deeply impressed. So after first period is over you will come to my place, right?"

 

Jaejoong was relieved and nodded his head so hard it almost fell of his neck, at least that's how it felt like.

 

"Okay. I just decided to skip lessons today. How long does it take from university to my appartment? Around 30 minutes, right?"

 

Jaejoong nodded.

 

"Good. So first period ends at 10.30. If you're not over by 11.30 then I guarantee you that I will be mad."

  
"Yepp I understand." Jaejoong hugged Yunho.

 

"I am really sorry. And we can do whatever you want later okay?"

 

"You better", Yunho gave Jaejoong a little kiss. "You have to make up for not doing it yesterday. I am already super horny for you. Why do you think I tried to wake you up the way I did? Hmm maybe you won't even make it to first period." Yunho murmured as he took a glance at the clock.

 

"Oh my god it's already 8.00! I have to go! Now!"

 

"Will you calm down a bit, please. Just wait a minute for me okay. I just need to brush my teeth."

 

It really took Yunho just a minute to get ready and they left the appartment almost immediately. They got in the elevator and as soon as the doors shut they started kissing. Their lips stayed locked until they reached the ground level.

 

"I guess you really wanted to kiss some more, right?" Yunho teased. 

 

Jaejoong wondered how Yunho happened to know everything he thought. Sometimes it was really strange.   
 

 

<<<>>><<<>>><<<>>>

  
 

Jaejoong was already used to the packed trains. At first he was really surprised but now he adjusted to it. He usually got on at peak times so he was used to not being able to move around and just stand immobilised at one spot. And somehow he started to enjoy his time on the train cause those 30 minutes were the only free time he had and when his thoughts could wander around wherever they wanted to be. 

 

It took approximately an hour to get from Jaejoongs place to the agency, but Yunho's place was not that far away and so he was not used taking the train especially while rush hour. So he kept complaining over and over how cramped it was. 

 

"How do people keep up with this?"

 

"Well they get used to it. You're usually staying at my place over the weekends so you don't have to take the train during rush hour."

 

"Right. I never dealt with rush hour my entire life."

 

"You can't avoid it all your life. So see this as an experience for life." 

 

"I don't like this experience. I am not even able to move my arm!"

 

"Wait for the next stop." Jaejoong said. There were so many people changing trains at the next station that they would be able to breath freely for at least a few seconds. Until the new passengers would stream in. Then it would be as crowded as before.

 

So when they reached the next station a bunch of people got of the train. Than a short pause and a new bunch of people got on the train. Jaejoong didn't like to fight his way through the crowd at his stop so he always stood near the doors. As the doors closed he took a deep breath and bent his head to look at Yunho.

 

"Those doors will remain shut until our stop so you can relax a bit now."

 

"Okay." Finally Yunho was able to move a bit and while listening to Jaejoong a thought struck his mind. Smiling he said "Hmmm, I see. That will work just fine."

 

"What?" Jaejoong looked at Yunho suspiciously.

 

"How long until we have to get out?"

 

"We've just got on and you already want to get off?!" Jaejoong laughed at this naivety, but Yunho's smile was still plastered on his face.

 

"Just tell me, okay."

 

"A little over twenty minutes. Why you're asking?"

 

"Good that is enough time."

 

Yunho looked around the cart to see what kind of people where on the train. And he found out that the majority were tired salaryman that were asleep on the seats or totally zoned out when they had to stand. The only ones that were more lively were the high school and univerity students.  

 

"This seriously is perfect! The early bird indeed catches the worm. I always wanted to try this at least once."

 

"Hmm?" Jaejoong murmured. He didn't quite understand what Yunho said. So he was kind of surprised as the other tilted his head and swiftly pecked him on the lips while turning him around, so that he now was facing the doors with Yunho standing close behind him. 

 

"Nobody can see you now, right?" 

 

"Wh-what a-are you tal-talking about?" Jaejoong merely got out while he had a bad kind of feeling about what was going to happen now.

 

"Just pretend that I'm a pervert!" Yunho answered with a wide smirk on his face that Jaejoong could clearly see because of the reflecting glas in front of him.

 

  
_'When have you not been one?!'_ he thought while trying to turn around again. But unfortunately for him Yunho wouldn't let him. "Yunho!" he exclaimed somewhat panicstricken now. "We can't do that! Someone will see us!"

 

"I guess you just have to keep quiet than. Unless, of course, you want us to be found out! So I suggest you better bite down on your lip or cover your mouth."

 

"I can't! We can't. Listen I already told you that I will immediately come over after first period, and then..."

 

"It's too late. I can't wait any longer. I need you. NOW."

 

While Jaejoong still tried to talk Yunho out of it the other had started to caress Jaejoongs buttocks. Firmly kneading them and Jaejoongs body reacted immediately. He started to feel hot under his clothes and unconsciously leaned in to Yunho's hands.

 

"Yunho... no... hmpf."

 

Yunho just parted his buttocks with his hands and trailed the crevice with his finger. Up and down. Up and down. Jaejoong started shaking though it was still over his clothes. He couldn't believe how sensitive he grew to Yunho's touch in such a short time. Jaejoong had trouble to suppress a startled moan the moment Yunho found his destination and was fondling with Jaejoongs hole. Just the fabric of the pant's (or is trouser's the better term?) preventing him from penetrating his lover. 

 

  _'I have to stop him!'_ was Jaejoongs last sane thought as he grabbed Yunho's arms. "Yunho... stop it. Please."

 

"I can't. What did I tell you. There is nothing going to stop me when I want you so bad." Yunho answered and flung an arm around his lovers waist. After undoing the button and then sliding the zipper down there was nothing to stop his hand go inside and find it's way to Jaejoongs cock.

 

"No.... nooooooohhhh."

 

Jaejoong doubled over at the sensation of Yunho's fingers circling around his cock. He didn't want this to go on but he couldnt help the fact that he grew harder with every motion of Yunho's fingers caressing him. His body started to quiver.

 

"Hooooi. What's that? You're being rebellious, but from my perspective it seems you're rather enjoying yourself." Yunho murmured into his ear as he was nibbling at it. And the nibbling together with Yunho's fingers was enough for Jaejoong to get weak knees.

 

He looked at the reflecting glass and gulped as he saw Yunho licking his finger. He knew what was going to happen and his mind told him to run, but apparently his body had other intentions. 

 

With one hand Yunho kept stroking Jaejoong's cock while the other pushed into him. 

 

Jaejoong maoned. His body trembling. The hand that had been trying to push his pants back up almost dropping them now. 

 

Yunho teased the other. His finger just playing around at the entrance and dipping inside every now and then.

 

"Do you want me?" Yunho asked and continued licking Jae's ear. Jaejoong's legs gave way and he now was solely depending on the door and Yunho to hold him.

 

"Is that enough for you? Tell me what you want."

 

  
_'I don't want either of it. We can't do either. He has to take it out! Now!'_

Even though his thoughts were like this his insides were already shivering with anticipation and waiting for Yunho. Craving for him.

 

"Well you know. I can keep doing this for another twenty minutes. You think you can keep up with it?"

Yunho was serious. He would really continue teasing Jaejoong for the whole time and Jaejoong knew. That and the fact that he never would be able to stand the teasing for such a long time were the reasons he turned his face a bit and whispered almost inaudible.

"No... push it inside... please!"

 

"Oh now you want it inside you dirty boy!"

Yunho laughed and finally, finally pushed his whole finger inside. A small cry escaped Jaejoong's lips as he felt the intrusion. And another moan left his lips, but this time an unwilling one, as Yunho stopped stroking his cock and instead started to trace an upwards path under Jaejoongs shirt. Jaejoong tried to get a hold on his hand and guide it back downwards. But the moment he released the hold on his pants he knew this was a bad idea. Either would he drop his pants or the last thing holding him upright besides Yunho. And by the look of it Yunho was definitely enjoying this situation too much.

"Oh how unfortunate for you. You can't stop me or else you'd lose your pants. But I know you like it. What do you think about me doing this?"

And with saying that he tweaked Jeajoong's nipple between his fingers and ripping another moan from his mouth.

"Well not my fault you're so sensitive there. You know what? You really should get a piercing there. I could do so much more fun things with it then." Yunho murmured into Jaejoongs ears as he was continuing to torture his lover's nipple with his fingers.

Jaejoong didn't know what to do. The stimulation was almost too much and not enough at the same time. Cause although Yunho used his fingers to tease him and make him feel good it wasn't nearly enough. He wanted more and as if Yunho could read his mind he asked "Is one finger enough?"

While asking Yunho moved his hand to the other nipple and pulled slightly, resulting in little cries coming from Jeajoong's trembling lips.

"Ohhhh... noooo-oh.... plea..."  Jaejoong couldn't help it. Though he tried to restrain himself from emitting those sounds it was rather impossible for him to do so because Yunho kept torturing his oversensible nipples and not to mention the fact that one of Yunho's fingers was still inside him and kept moving.

"Naaah Joongie stop making those sounds or someone will hear and find out what we're doing here. Anyway, back to my previous question."

Yunho emphasized what he meant by circling his finger inside of Jeajoongs quivering entrance. Which caused another wanton cry out of Jaejoong's mouth. It wasn't enough not nearly enough. Jeajoong needed more, wanted more. He turned his head around to look at Yunho and the latter narrowed his eyes.

"Joongie you better make sure that I am the only person to ever see your eyes like this. Soooo sexy. Oh how I want to fuck you right now. But that's not important at the moment. I asked you whether one finger was enough for you!?"

"No...no-not en-enough."

Jeajoong felt so embarassed in admitting it, but he couldn't say anything else. His body conceded defeat and he wondered just how it came to this. Just a week ago he knew nothing. Yunho had introduced him to every kind of intimacy between two people and to every kind of orgasm there was. He couldn't hold on much longer.

"So" Yunho asked, "how many? Two fingers?"

Jaejoong nodded and Yunho happily obliged and shoved a second finger inside his lover. Moving them around, scissoring and losening Jeajoong's hole more and more.

"Well that was easier than I thought. Sure you don't want another one?"

And without waiting for his lover's answer to his question Yunho added a third finger and thrust them in and out. Jaejoong could have sworn that he could hear the sound of the fingers moving inside him. And to accept them deeper inside him Jaejoong bent over little by little.

Yunho's other hand was still fumbling with Jaejoong's nipples and though he loved the sounds coming from his lover in front of him, he decided to speed everything up a bit and let his hand slide down again and while doing so his fingertips caressed every bit of skin they could touch. And finally they wrapped again around Jaejoongs throbbing cock and started moving along with the fingers inside of Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bit his lips to prevent himself moaning out loud as he felt Yunho's hands moving simultaneously. He could feel Yunho's fingertips scraping his inner walls and at the same time the warmth of Yunho's fingers wrapped around him. He wanted more, but he was afraid of what might happen. How much time has gone by? How much longer till they would reach their stop? But the next stroke-thrust-combination made him forget everything else besides Yunho's hands.

"What do you want me to do Jae?" Yunho whispered in Jaejoong's ear and started nibbling at Jaejoong's earlobe again what made Jaejoong shiver in pleasure.

"M-More..." was everything Jaejoong was able to say.

"Three fingers aren't enough?" Yunho asked in a playful tone. "Hopefully I'm going to be enough for you."

With that he thrust his fingers more forcefully inside his lover bringing Jaejoong near his climax. The thrusts and strokes got even more harsher and Jeajoong could have sworn that he was able to hear the sound of Yunho's fingers thrusting inside him.

"Aaa...al-almost..." Jaejoong panted heavily.

Yunho's fingers slowed down and he teased Jaejoong's hole one last time.

"I won't let you come Joongie." He said calmly. As he heard Jaejoong's frustrated moan he pondered to continue but he couldn't.

"I have to leave you like this. And besides now you'll come quickly to my place. We can do everything we want there."

"No." Jaejoong moaned. Yunho couldn't do that. He knew that Jaejoong had to get to class as soon as possible and he couldn't even calm himself down in a restroom. Yunho held all the trumps.

"Plea...please." Jaejoong begged and looked at Yunho with pleading eyes. Yunho swallowed hard and grinned afterwards.

"Sorry sweetie. I am really tempted to give in to you, but I can't. Our stop is coming up in less than 5 minutes and we better get ready to get off the train."

With one final thrust he pushed his fingers inside Jaejoong deeply and then pulled them out. The other hand stroking his lovers cock one last time before he pulled his shirt back into place and yanking his trousers up and then tugging Jaejoong's hard erection carefully back inside the confinement of Jaejoong's trousers and carefully zipping up his fly. Jeajoongs body trembled.

"Be patient until you get to my appartment. And you better don't try stroking yourself off in a restroom." Yunho told Jaejoong.

The station name was read out and they finally reached their stop and the doors in front of them slid open. But Jaejoong couldn't move his legs. Yunho smirked and snatched an arm around his lover's waist to support him and finally they got out of the train.

"Don't let anyone else see you looking like that or else somebody will drag you into a restroom and rape you." Yunho said after giving Jaejoong a once over glance.

"Bu-but it's en-entirely your fault..." was all Jaejoong got past his trembling lips though his eyes seemed to shoot daggers at Yunho who seemed delighted with his own work.

"Yepp. My work.." Yunho said kind of proud "eeehh fault." He rectified. "Did you know that you look really dizzy right now?"

"...geeeeeez." Was all Jaejoong could think of to reply at the moment.

He knew that if it weren't Yunho, he wouldn't be dizzy with pleasure right now. His feelings of love towards the other amplified the pleasure more then tenfold.

"I'll take you to university, but be sure to come to my appartment as soon as possible afterwards, okay? I'd like to finish what I started in the train." Yunho whispered and simultaneously wrapped his arm more tightly around the other while walking towards university.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's my first time writing something this near to smut, so I'd really like to know what you think about it, please comment!?
> 
> And just so you know I started this fic a long time ago and just recently decided to finish it, so maybe there is a slight difference in style of what I wrote. Please bear with it.  
>  And besides this is unbetaed and english is not my native language so when you find some grave mistakes please point them out.
> 
> And finally thank you for reading!


End file.
